Shadra
Shadra ist die Königin des Giftes und Meisterin der Geheimnisse. Dem Glauben zufolge hütet sie das gesammelte Wissen der Trollheit und spinnt ihre Geschichten wie ihr Netz über die ganze Welt. Sie ist eine der ältesten Gottheiten der Trolle und Mar'li in Zul Gurub war ihre Hohepriesterin. Beschreibung Shadra ist der trollische Loa der Spinnen. Besonders die Bleichborken im Hinterland verehren diese Riesenspinne - nicht zuletzt wegen ihres wirkungsvollen Giftes, das sie für ihre Waffen nutzen. Doch wer Shadras Gift will, muss die Göttin an ihrem Altar in Shadra'Alor beschwören, und wer sie beschwören will, benötigt ihren wahren Namen. Dieses Wissen befindet sich jedoch tief in der Tanariswüste, in der Trollstadt von Zul'Farrak - vergraben in einer Gruft, die von Theka dem Märtyrer bewacht wird. WoW: Battle for Azeroth In der Erweiterung WoW: Battle for Azeroth versammeln sich ihre Anhänger in der Halle von Shadra auf der Terrasse der Auserwählten. Shadra selbst befindet sich in ihrem Schrein im Garten der Loa von Zuldazar. Ihre Anhänger hatten die Entwicklung der Horde mit großem Interesse beobachtet. Sie sahen, wie die Horde sich immer tiefer in ein Riesennetz aus Lügen verstrickte. Die Falle schnappte bald zu und die Champions würden es erst merken, wenn es zu spät war. Aussage: Zelotin von Shadra. Zone: Garten der Loa, Zuldazar (07.05.2018) Herrin der Lügen Während die Champions der Horde nach Zuls Verrat im Garten der Loa damit beschäftigt waren, die Loa Gonk und Pa'ku vor den Verrätern zu retten, wurden sie von Akolythin Mali auch um Hilfe für ihre eigne Loa Shadra gebeten. Diese berichtete, dass die Hohepriesterin des Spinnenloa Yazma, Anhängerin des Propheten Zul und ihres Zeichens Spionin des Königs, hinter all dem steckte. Nachdem sie ihre Schergen angestiftet hatte, andere Loa zu töten, versuchten sie nun auch, ihre eigne Loa zu opfern, um ihre Macht zu absorbieren. Die Champions sollten daher verhindern, dass Yazma die Herrin der Spione in Shadras Schrein tötete... Doch dieses Mal hatten die Streiter der Horde kein Glück. Es gelang ihnen zwar Vol'kaal, Yazmas Leibwächter zu besiegen, doch die Hohepriesterin selbst konnte ihr Werk vollenden und fliehen. Shadra war verschlungen worden. Die Zandalari hatten zwar gehört, dass solch eine Ketzerei bereits in Zul'Drak passiert war, aber keiner hätte geglaubt, dass es das auch in Zuldazar geben könnte... Quest 110: Herrin der Lügen Haus der Verlorenen Loa Im Haus der Verlorenen Loa auf der Terrasse der Auserwählten von Zuldazar berichtet eine Steintafel: : Elortha no Shadra. Die Göttin der Spinnen, die Herrin der Spione, die Giftkönigin, Seidentänzerin, Geliebte des Todes. Elortha no Shadra war vielen Stämmen unter vlelen Namen bekannt. Das Netz Ihrer Anhänger erstreckte sich in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Shadra fand ihr Ende durch die Hände von Hohepriesterin Yazma, Mitglied des Rats der Zanchuli und Loyalistin von Zul dem Propheten, Verräterin, Ketzerin und Monstrum. Steintafel: Shadra. Zone: Terrasse der Auserwählten (Haus der Verlorenen Loa), Zuldazar (22.08.2018) Shadra'Zan right In Anlehung an den Spinnenloa gaben sich die "Shadra'Zan" ihren Namen. Diese Gilde von zandalarischen Alchmisten verbanden sich innerhalb des Imperiums zu einer verschworenen Gemeinschaft. Der Eintritt in die Gilde beinhaltete ein Ritual, das vom Initianden erforderte, einen aus seinem eigenen Blut gemischten Trank zu trinken. Sollte er den Effekten widerstehen, wurde er als würdig erachtet, die streng gehüteten Geheimnisse zu erlernen. Archäologen können unter den Zandalari-Artefakten auch eine entsprechende Hochapothekerkapuze rekonstruieren. Forscherliga Tenor Anduri Stamm Im Anduri Stamm steht Shadra für die Ideale von Wissen, Geheimnissen, Kraft des Geistes, List und Gift. Zwei Geschichten, welche bei den Dschungeltrollen sprichwörtlich geworden sind, beschreiben Shadras Charakter sehr gut. Shadra und die gesammelten Geschichten In den sehr frühen Tagen der Welt, als die Götter noch auf der Erde wandelten, war es Hir'eek, damals noch der weise Himmelsgott, der das gesamte Wissen der Welt gesammelt hatte und in einer großen Holzkiste verschlossen hielt. Eifersüchtig hütete er das Wissen, die Geheimnisse und die Geschichten. Shadra aber war neugierig und wollte das Wissen für sich selbst haben. So stieg sie also hinauf zu Hir'eek in den Himmel und fragte ihn nach dem Topf mit dem Wissen. Doch die Weiße Fledermaus sagte: „Wieso glaubst du, du kannst den Preis bezahlen für die Geschichten?“ – „Und was ist der Preis?“ – „Viel mehr als du mir geben kannst. Du musst mir Ula bringen, die riesige Python, die einen Troll mit einem Haps verschlingen kann, Bethekk, den Panther mit Zähnen wie Speere, M'boro, die wilden Hornissen und den Geist von Atia'lo.“ Shadra verbeugte sich und ging. Sie wanderte durch den Dschungel und redete laut mit sich selbst: „Nein, niemals ist sie so lang. Unmöglich!“ Da schlängelte sich Ula von einem Baum herab. Die riesige Schlange wunderte sich über Shadra und fragte sie, worüber sie da redete. „Nun, ich habe mich gefragt, ob du länger bist als dieser Baumstamm dort oder ob der Stamm länger ist.“ „Na dann lege den Baumstamm einfach neben mich“, sagte Ula, „dann wissen wir wer länger ist.“ Ula legte sich neben den Baumstamm und tatsächlich waren sie genau gleich lang. Shadra jedoch wickelte mit ihrem Netz die Python ein und band sie an den Stamm fest. Als nächstes hob Shadra in der Nähe von Bethekks Behausung eine Grube aus und bedeckte sie mit Blättern. Am nächsten Morgen fand sie einen wütend knurrenden Panther darin. „Bethekk! Du solltest vorsichtiger sein, wenn du nachts herumschleichst!“, rief sie ihm zu, „halt dich mit deinen Tatzen hier und hier fest, dann helfe ich dir heraus!“ Sie hielt dem Panther zwei Stöcke hin und als dieser die Stöcke packen wollte, schlug Shadra sie ihm über den Schädel und fesselte ihn daran mit ihrem Netz. Dann wendete sie sich M'boro, den heiligen Hornissen zu. Sie stieg mit einem Topf Wasser auf den Baum, an dem das Nest der Hornissen hing. Einen Teil des Wassers schüttete sie über das Nest, mit dem anderen begoss sie sich selbst. Dann stellte sie sich unter ein großes Palmenblatt und rief: „Hey M'boro, seht ihr nicht, dass es regnet!? Ich bin geschützt unter dem Blatt aber ihr seid es nicht! Kommt, ich gewähre euch Unterschlupf in meinem leeren Topf.“ Da flogen die Hornissen aus ihrem Nest in den leeren Topf und Shadra verschloss ihn mit dem Palmenblatt. Um Atia'lo zu fangen, baute Shadra eine Puppe aus Holz, welche sie von oben bis unten mit ihrem klebrigen Leim bestrich. Sie stellte die Puppe an einen Ort, wo die Geister sich oft versammelten und spielten, neben die Puppe einen Teller mit zermatschten Himmelspfirsich, der Lieblingsspeise der Geister. Als Atia'lo die den Teller sah, fragte sie die Puppe, ob sie etwas davon haben könne, doch die Puppe antwortete natürlich nicht. Da wurde der Geist wütend und schlug sie mit der rechten Hand. Doch die Hand blieb am Leim kleben. Noch wütender schlug Atia'lo mit der anderen Hand zu, doch auch diese blieb kleben. Da trat der Geist die Puppe und war schließlich vollends im Leim von Shadra gefangen. So kehrte Shadra mit ihren vier Gefangenen zu Hir'eek zurück und dieser ließ alle Götter versammeln und verkündete: „Seht, die Spinne hat vollbracht, was niemandem von euch je gelungen ist!“ Und er übergab Shadra die Kiste mit dem Wissen. Sie lernte alles und seitdem spinnt sie ihr Netz von Erzählungen und Geschichten über die ganze Welt. Shadra und Shirvallah Eines Tages kam Shadra an einen See, wo der mächtige Shirvallah trank. Er hatte die schärfsten Klauen und die längsten Zähne. Da sprach die Spinne: „Bruder Tiger, mächtiger Shirvallah, geh doch schwimmen. Ich werde solange deine Hoden hüten!“ Shirvallah hatte wirklich die größten Hoden weit und breit und war sehr stolz darauf. Er willigte ein und Shadra passte auf seine Hoden auf. Als der Tiger außer Sichtweite geschwommen war, nahm die Spinne sie an sich und legte dafür ihre eigenen kleinen Hoden auf dem Boden ab. Dann rannte sie so schnell ihre dünnen Beinchen sie trugen. Unterwegs traf sie Jian'Ky, den damals noch jungen Gorilla. Sie fragte ihn, ob er wüsste, was alle anderen für ein Lied singen würden. „Nein, welches Lied?“, fragte Jian'Ky und Shadra sang: : Des Tigers Hoden, yeah! : Ich aß des Tigers Hoden! : Niemand wird mich jetzt noch stoppen! : Niemand kann mich töten! : Weil ich des Tigers Hoden aß! : Ich aß des Tigers Eier! Der Gorilla hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen, dann begann er mit den Fingern zu schnippen und zu tanzen, während er „Des Tigers Hoden, yeah! Ich aß des Tigers Hoden!“ sang. „Das ist ein tolles Lied“, sagte er, „ich gehe zu meinen Freunden und singe es mit ihnen“. „Tu das“, sagte Shadra und ging zurück zum See. Dort angekommen sah sie Shirvallah, wie er wütend auf und ab ging. Sein Schwanz peitschte hin und her, er schnappte mit seinen Säbelzähnen nach jedem kleinen Insekt und in seinen Augen brannte orangenes Feuer. Doch zwischen seinen Beinen hing der winzigste Hodensack, den die Welt je gesehen hat. „Hey Shadra!“, rief er, als er die Spinne sah, „Du solltest doch auf meine Hoden aufpassen! Aber als ich aus dem See stieg, lagen hier nur diese winzig kleinen, schwarzen, zu nichts zu gebrauchenden Hoden, die ich trage!“ „Ich habe getan, was ich konnte“, antwortete Shadra, „doch da kamen diese Affen, und haben deine Hoden aufgegessen! Dann rissen sie mir meine eigenen Hoden ab und ich lief vor Scham davon!“ – „Lügner!“, brüllte Shirvallah, „dafür werde ich dich zerteilen und auffressen!“ Doch da hörte der Tiger eine Horde Affen in Richtung See kommen, sie alle schnippten mit den Fingern, tanzten fröhlich und sangen so laut sie konnten. : Des Tigers Hoden, yeah! : Ich aß des Tigers Hoden! : Niemand wird mich jetzt noch stoppen! : Niemand kann mich töten! : Weil ich des Tigers Hoden aß! : Ich aß des Tigers Eier! Da stürmte Shirvallah laut brüllend auf die Affen zu und jagte sie quer durch den ganzen Dschungel. Shadra jedoch kratzte sich an ihren neuen Hoden und sie fühlten sich verdammt gut an. Galerie Halle von Shadra 2018-05-07.jpg|Die Halle von Shadra auf der Terrasse der Auserwählten in Zuldazar Schrein von Shadra 2018-05-07.jpg|Der Schrein von Shadra im Garten der Loa Quellen Kategorie:Troll-Religion Kategorie:Nachtliga: Religion Kategorie:Hinterland NSC Kategorie:Spinne Kategorie:Zuldazar NSC